Bóg
"Kto by złorzeczył ojcu albo matce, winien być ukarany śmiercią." - mądrość Boga do dzieci. Bóg lub Allāh, JHWH, Jahwe, יהוה, Jhowa, Jah, JJ, Big Kolo, Ten Ważny znany także regionalnie jako Dio, Lord, God, Gott mitt uns lub Buk - omnipotentna istota posiadająca władzę nad Wszechświatem. Pomimo przedstawiania go jako bohatera i kochającego ojca przez wyznawców, prawdziwa natura Boga jest wręcz sadystyczna. Historia Nikt nie wie skąd wziął się Bóg, sam zapytany o to skazał na reportera egipskie ciemności. Zdecydował się stworzyć Wszechświat, a także pierwszych ludzi - Adama i Ewę. Po tym jak zjedli oni owoc z Drzewa Wiedzy zabrał im życie wieczne przez co popełnił pierwsze morderstwo sprawiając, że to przez niego oni umrą. Dodatkowo kara ta przeszła również na wszystkie ich dzieci, zamiast zablokować do Drzewa dostęp uprzednio. Później kapryśny byt zniszczył całe życie na Ziemi wielką powodzią oprócz pijaka Noe i jego rodziny za zwyczajne nie oddanie mu pokłonu - pomimo swojej samolubności później ciesząc się popularnością.mały|lewo|Jeden z "fajnych" kumpli Boga. Bóg zabił wszystkich synów pierworodnych w Egipcie włączając w to małe dzieci i noworodki, ale jeszcze zanim zesłał plagi na Egipcjan "zatwardził stolec serce faraona" więc nie mógł on pozwolić pójść Izraelitom. Bóg w ten sposób stworzył sobie argument za tym, by zesłać plagi na Egipcjan. (Wyjścia 4:21), co spowodowało śmierci ogromnych ilości mężczyzn, kobiet i dzieci tylko dlatego iż ci nie chcieli wypuścić ze swojego miasta wierzących w socjopatę. Nakazał on też Lewitom zabić każde mężczyznę i sąsiada wierzącego w innego Boga, co skutkowało śmiercią około 3000 ludzi.(Wyjścia 32:27), zesłał plagę na Izraelitów, sądząc, że masowa rzeź nie była wystarczającą karą, zabił niejakiego Onana za to, że sprzeciwił się zapłodnić żony swojego starszego brata(którego bóg również zabił) i "rozlał nasienie na ziemie." a także zabił całą populację nikomu nic niewadzących miast Sodomy I Gomory wliczając kobiety, dzieci i niemowlęta za stosowanie pewnych technik seksualnych które nie odpowiadały jego grymasom, choć sam zaraził Filistynów hemoroidami. Dodatkowo podczas swoich "przygód", Bóg zabił ponad 50,000 osób za patrzenie na Arkę i kolejne 70,000 osób ponieważ król Dawid zdecydował się na spis ludności, oraz zrobił ogromne ilości innych złych rzeczy. Charakterystyka "''Niewolnicy niech będą poddani swoim panom we wszystkim, niech się starają im przypodobać, niech się im nie sprzeciwiają, niczego sobie nie przywłaszczają, lecz niech okazują zawsze doskonałą wierność, ażeby pod każdym względem stali się chlubą dla nau''ki naszego Zbawiciela, Boga." - Wielki B o niewolnictwie i dlaczego niewolnik nie ma prawa się buntować. Wykorzystując swoją omnipotencję, Bóg stworzył chory system swojego własnego prawa które to - jak sam uważa - powinno stać nad wszystkimi. Każdy kto postawi się jego nienaturalnym ograniczeniom, zakazom i nakazom zostanie zesłany na wieczne męki. Popiera niewolnictwo i każe właścicielom bić swoich niewolników, jest na tyle sadystyczny iż upewnia się że osoby winne nawet w najmniejszym stopniu będą cierpiały wieczność po powrocie Jezusa. Przewinienia przeciwko rozkapryszonemu bytowi można zgłaszać jednemu z jego pracowników jakimi są księża.mały|Typowy "Ziomal" Boga. Zdaje się on też dodatkowo (jak na istotę omnipotentną) nie być zbyt pomocny. Nigdy nie zainterweniował na żadną klęskę lub akt zła na Ziemi. Najbardziej niebezpiecznymi pracownikami Boga na ziemi jest Kościół Katolicki - największa na świecie chrześcijańska wspólnota wyznaniowa, głosząca zasady głupoty wiary i życia określane mianem katolicyzmu, a także ich wyznawcy. Im katolik bardziej zażarty aby spotkać się z Tym Ważnym, tym bardziej fanatyczny i niebezpieczny dochodząc momentami do gróźb śmiercią naukowcami, brak wiary w twarde fakty, negowanie większości informacji a także kompletny absurd, taki jak próby "zakazania dinozaurów" lub uznawanie Hello Kitty za wcielenie Szatana. W średniowieczu dochodziło do palenia niewinnych ludzi, nieskończonych tortur i morderstw, a nawet Krucjat lub. W wypadku molestowania dzieci przez duchownych oraz świeckich działających w imieniu Kościoła w ruch wchodzi na ogół wywieranie presji na ofiary, aby zmusić je do milczenia, przenoszenie oskarżonych duchownych do innych parafii, itp. choć sam Pan B rozkazuje żeby topić pedofili w morzu. Relacje z współpracownikami Bóg nienawidzi innych religii, a co za tym idzie i innych Bóstw, doprowadzając wielokrotnie do mobbingu m.in. bóstw Słowiańskich lub Egipskich. Galeria 19fon36ws3gwnjpg.jpg|Bóg leci na chmurze. MontyPythonGod.jpg|Bóg szuka gejów. 19437447_697564120435136_8913700728567921499_n.jpg|Zdjęcie grupowe Boga z pracy, Bastet za kamerą. 811c8sqQWZL._SY355_.jpg|Pół-Bóg. sos.jpg|Twór Boga uczyniony na jego "Obraz i podobieństwo". hitler-kokaina.jpg|On też. Źródła * Wikipedia * Pismo Święte * Racjonalista.pl * Wiedza własna * Dupa biskupa Kategoria:Bogowie